FalloutSkyrim: Battle of the Odds
by EvolvingAtlas
Summary: When everything in the Wasteland is cleared the Enclave and Brotherhood team up and build a portal into a new world. The Dragonborn meets a young warrior who might need Tamerial more then he does.


**CROSSOVER! Thank you all and the Evolving crew for making this possible, I don't own Skyrim or Fallout. Only my OCs- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter One: A Bridge Between Two Worlds

Province of Skyrim, Solitude…

"What is the meaning of this soldier?" General Tullius asks, looking up from the table where the map of Skyrim lay.

"The Stormcloaks ask for a truce for the moment… their men were slaughtered by these small metal cases filled with sulfur, charcoal, and saltpeter. These things were lodged deep inside their skin. One survivor recalled a huge metal figure, it looked like a bigger and darker version of a Centurion." the soldier says, recalling every word that the dying soul told him, "They need our help."

"We cannot get involved with this nonsense soldier, Ulfric Stormcloak is a murderer and he has no place in my army, nor us in his! That is final!" Tullius commands slamming his fist on the table. A few red and blue flags jumped up from the table and fell from the impact of the collision. He reached down to pick them up, placing them back in their rightful spots.

"This is an attack on all of Tamriel… General Tullius if we don't act n-"

"Silence, I will consider this dilemma, soldier… or shall I call you Dragonborn?" General Tullius asks.

"Please Tullius, you've known me for a while now, call me Sal…" Sal tells General Tullius before leaving the room.

General Tullius turns his eyes back to his map. It always goes back to his map, studying his map, placing markers on his map, always planning his next move. That's why he's the best leader there is. Everyone knows that in the end Tullius and his army will win the war against the Stormcloaks. Even Ulfric Stormcloak himself knows, he's just too afraid to admit such things. When he's finally at the tip of Tullius's sword, he'll tremble in his boots and beg for his life. General Tullius looked over to Falkreath Hold and jabbed a knife through the map and into the wooden table.

Meanwhile in the Falkreath Hold…

Soraya sighed sitting in the ruins of Falkreath, Enclave soldiers marched through the roads as the Brotherhood followed behind. Them stomp of each foot of every soldier shook the ground with every thud. Her Brotherhood Power armor was coated in a snowy painting with grey and white coloring.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Sarah Lyons walks up to her sitting down, "It's all going well, there's no need to look so bummed out." Sarah said pulling her up from the muddy ground.

Soraya's green eyes looked around and her orange hair was touched by the breeze, "It's just… Weird working with the Enclave and killing all these people…" She said those words softly closing the eyes of a few civilians before putting her helmet back on, "I think it's not fair for them, they have swords and bows and we have all this…" She mumbled that last part hoping for no one but a god to hear.

"Well the Enclave has control over our operations here. We don't have any control in this land, but back in the D.C ruins we do." She smiled patting Soraya's armored head before walking off in patrol, leaving Soraya Orta alone in the ruins.

"Yeah… Okay…" She sigh standing up and grabbing the Tesla cannon at her side, dragging it on the rubble of what was once Falkreath, before slinging it on her back, "I'll stay here and keep watch."

Meanwhile in Cracked Tusk Keep, on the border of Falkreath…

Sal kneeled at the top of the tower, a breeze blew against his tall, lean body. The scales on his dragon armor shimmered in the last bit of sunlight. The sun passed down the horizon and the moon took claim over the sky, declaring it night. The strong Nord squinted his eyes at the lights coming from what was Falkreath, it was a rather odd glow, this wasn't any array of torches.

"What is this sorcery?" he whispered to himself, inspecting more of the place. His eyes locked on a lone, small thing in a full black suit of some type of armor. He scaffolded down the side of the stone brick tower and ran over to the ruins of Falkreath. In his run Sal ran at the figure and tackled it to the ground. It squirmed for something on it's back before giving up and looking Sal in the eyes.

"Let me up please… " a muffled electronic voice boomed out of the big suit, "Trust me I'm not a threat."

"Uh… you speak the language of us Nords… oh… uh- I'm sorry." Sal said, standing up, letting the person free.

The black suited person took their helmet off. The revelation of the character in the suit was shocking, a woman, a young woman at that. Her orange hair fell to the ground and her green eyes stared at him.

"Just let me up…" She asked attempting to push him off, the armor making her look at least twice her size.

"I can't, not until you tell me what happened here. Every single detail." Sal sighed sitting on top of her waist and pinning her arms down so she couldn't move.

"I won't spill a word… You'll have to kill if you want anything." She said gritting her teeth and growling at Sal Karr.

"How old are you? You can't be past your fifteenth year can you?" Sal asks as she nods in response.

"I'm fourteen. But that's not important if I can still kick your ass!" She said using the armor to knee him in stomach in an attempt to push him off so she could escape.

Sal groans as the metal connected with his armor, still holding his ground Sal picks her up pinning her to the burnt ruin of the Falkreath Hold.

"I can make this easy on you, just tell me what happened and I can let you go without bringing you back to Solitude for questioning. I'd rather not have to drag you all the way back there anyway." He sighed making sure to keep a good grip on her.

"I said I won't tell you! You won't break me…" She sounded confident in her words.

"Are you sure I won't? It could be painful and I don't wish that on a young girl like yourself. The Imperials aren't nice when they want information."

"The Brotherhood won't succumb to you! Sarah Lyons told me that and I will follow!" She yells managing to push him away.

Sal charges at Soraya and grabs her waist. He charges her through burnt wooden walls of the ruins of Falkreath. Soraya jumps over Sal and he face plants into what was left of a wooden wall. Sal gets back up and turns to Soraya, the tip of her Tesla cannon pointed at his soot covered face.

"I don't want to hurt YOU either… But this will…" Soraya said panting softly. She pressed on his forehead forcefully. Without any response, Sal looked at her in the eyes before his death would soon come. Soraya fixed her finger on the trigger. She screamed in agony, dropping her Tesla cannon, and grasped an arrow that had somehow made its way into her hand. Her muscles started tightening and her movement slowed down before she fell to the ground.

Sal stood up to be greeted by his wife Aela the Huntress, part of the Companions. She ran towards him and gave him a large embrace.

"Aela… you're crushing me…" Sal grunts, struggling for air.

"Oh my bad, at least I didn't just get myself killed!" She hollered at Sal, scolding him for his reckless actions.

"I was scouting and then I saw that it was just one person patrolling Falkreath, I figured I'd take that girl out before I actually figured out it was a girl, she's tough." Sal explains.

Soraya twitched and slammed her fist on the ground, "Gah! DAMN IT!" She yelled rolling onto her back.

"Relax, you'll pass out in a few minutes from now due to the paralyzation poison that I laced the tip of that arrow with. We'll figure out what to do with you then. I'm surprised you're holding up though kid." Aela found a grin on her face as she was looking at her on the ground, no words could explain how she felt at that moment. Then Soraya fell limp… and blacked out

"What is that armor she wears?" Sal asks Aela, "Eh… what would you know Aela? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know either…"

"No clue, but someone I know may have a clue of what this armor is." Aela says as she goes to sit next to Soraya's body and strip her from her armor, "Sal, get the ragged robe in my pack, we wouldn't want her to walk around wearing only her skin."

Sal reaches into Aela's leatherbound bag for the clothes and hands it to Aela.

"Alright, let's get to Solitude," Sal says grabbing the armor that was once on the girl from Aela.

Province of Skyrim, Solitude hold…

Soraya sighed tossing in a bed, she groaned as she sat up, "Ugh… Where am I?" She said standing up and seeing guards at the door. Where was she? Who were these guys and how did she get here? She turned her head to the other side of her bed to see that a man in a hood was inspecting her suit. She slowly walked around the bed realizing that her muscles still ached, the hooded man mumbled as he shuffled her suit around and picked at it with a small metal pincer.

"Do you need something Madam?" the man looked over at Soraya, his face was white and wrinkly under his hood.

"What are you doing with my gear? And why are you calling me that name?" Soraya asks those two questions out of all that ran through her mind.

"I'm merely glancing upon the materials used in this piece of armor… no… not that… it's some kind of technology," the man stares back at the armor, losing his focus, and lost in his work. He looks back up at Soraya and speaks again, "I'm sorry. I've seemed to forget to introduce myself… my name is Septimus Signus. My works on the Dwemer massively extend to various lengths, you see… I research much things in this wonderful land, and I'm very interested in your armor. You wouldn't mind if I…"

"Don't touch my shit! But why am I here? And where is here?" she asks, sitting on the comfy cotton bed. She grabbed a slice of bread that sat on the side of the bed on the nightstand and chowed down.

"They brought you here, in Solitude hold, to tell us what you know about this… invasion… " Septimus says, finally turning away from his work to have a one on one conversation with Soraya.

"I told that guy before and I'll tell you again! THE BROTHERHOOD WILL NOT SURRENDER!" She said standing up with an angry look on her face, like she was ready to blow.

"Calm down lady, we just want you and your people to leave, if you're planning what I think you are planning, we won't go down without a fight!" Septimus yells and slams his frail hand on the desk, " … my apologies Madam, I didn't mean to raise my voice. But what you're people are doing is a crime across all of Tamriel, and it must stop at once."

"I'm sorry old man, but we need to come here. Where we are from, the land is radiated and practically uninhabitable for everything except for the… Monsters…" She shivered thinking of the Super Mutant and the Deathclaws that killed her friends when she managed to escape Vault 101.

"Maybe we could live in peace, but for that to happen, you must convince the invaders to stop killing the Nords of Skyrim." Septimus makes full eye contact with Soraya, waiting for a reply from her. It was as if he was staring into her soul.

"Listen good and listen close…" She said standing up and looking up at him, "We need this land a lot more than any of you do. We need it so bad we'll kill for it." Her green eyes shifted to see if her words had any effect on the old man.

"You leave us with no choice then… GUARDS!" Septimus calls as two men in Imperial armor march in, "Remove her from Solitude and send her out to the Labyrinthian. I'm truly sorry Soraya, but we mustn't let you leave alive and well. Not all parts of our land are safe, if you survive the Frost Trolls, please do stop by."

The guards took hold of her and forced her out of the room as she kicked and yelled.

"You bastards! I'm not even fifteen yet! Let me go right now!" She screamed managing to hit one of them in the face before being forced onto a horse and lead off to the Labyrinthian…

When they finally made it to the frozen ruins, the guards dragged her to middle stone dome and ran out. Their horses sprinted out with them riding on them. Soraya gets up and looks around, and notices a big white figure running towards her. Weaponless, she runs for the opened gates, but more trolls come out of that way. More from the sides came, and she was finally surrounded.

"You're just some… Deathclaw ripoffs…" She said looking around for anything sharp as Soraya noticed a dagger lying in the snow. She ran for it and picked it up, "Come on fuckers…" She said flipping it up in the air before throwing it into the skull of one. She ran at the other troll that stood next to the other troll she had just slain and flipped over it. She grabbed the knife from the head of the three-eyed freak and got ready to fight the others. She darted past them, slitting two trolls' leg muscles and they fell to the ground, struggling to get up. Two others ran at her and slung their arms towards her, one arm catching her and sending her across the Labyrinthian.

Soraya panted as she stood back up, "Damn you're strong. But I'll still take you down!" She yelled running at the two remaining trolls. She jumped jamming the dagger into the head of one before quickly slashing at the last one's throat, cutting deep into it. She grunted as she fell to the ground.

Cuts. That's all Soraya saw upon her body, "Aha… This hurts like hell…" She gasped, crawling out of the large gates. Her cuts oozed with blood as she traveled to where the Enclave and Brotherhood would be, a city these… Nords as Septimus said… they call the city Markarth.

"How far is this place…" She said looking around the frozen area, unknowing of the two red eyes that stared at her from the distance. Stalking her like a prey. A small girl appeared in front of her.

"You've come to the wrong place girl, Septimus and Tullius sent me to finish the job, just in case you lived…" the girl said, her eyes intensifying on Soraya.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Soraya asked reaching for her blood-soaked dagger.

"I am Babette, member of the Dark Brotherhood, and it's time for you to die!" Babette smiles stepping closer.

"A-A child… I c-can't…" She said backing up against a tree as Babette giggled running her fingers through Soraya's hair.

"Just a little girl… That's all I am." She smirked pulling out a knife and jabbing it into Soraya's stomach.

"GAH!" She yelped falling down to the ground, whimpering and gasping. Babette noticed this and felt something… Was it… Mercy? No it couldn't be, she never feels that.

Soraya cried holding her stomach in agony, Babette bent down whispering, "I'm so sorry…" She said putting cloth around her belly.

'Why was she doing this? Why?' Soraya asked herself as Babette healed her wound, 'She was an assassin! Not just a little girl… But was she really?'

"If I had known I wouldn't have done that… when I was young like you, my world was turned upside down by this bite." She says showing Soraya the bite on her neck, "I don't want to be the one who does this to you. Because I forever have hated the one who has done this to me."

"W-what happened to you? What are those bite marks from?" Soraya groaned holding Babette's hand.

"A vampire… what else?" Babette says as if she was stating the obvious.

"You mean the ones in the movies?" Soraya replies to Babette, who gave her a look of confusion.

"What are movies?" Babette asks.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know… It doesn't matter." Soraya sat upright wincing at every slight shockwave of pain.

"We need to go to the Sanctuary so I can brew you up a potion of regeneration, it'll fix you up…" She said softly, standing Soraya up to where Babette's horse was, "This is Shadowmere." She points at the dark as night horse with red eyes that were a darker, sharper red than Babette's. Soraya climbed up and sat down on the mighty steed, as did Babette. Then they were off into the snow-covered land, to get to the Dawnstar Sanctuary.


End file.
